Mistake
by Lyly-chan
Summary: On fait tous des erreurs. Derek pense en avoir fait une nouvelle et ça blesse Stiles qui en paie en quelque sorte les conséquence. Mais l'erreur est elle là où ils le croient tous les deux ? Ne se trompe-t-il pas à nouveau ?


**_Série _****_: Teen Wolf_****_  
_**

**_Disclaimer _****_: _**Teen Wolf, ni aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent**_  
_**

**_Personnages_****_:_** Derek, Stiles, Scott, Erica et le fameux Kamina**_  
_**

**_Genre_** : Romantique

**Couple :** Sterek_  
_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà donc mon premier OS entièrement de moi. Il y a un léger spoiler sur la saison deux. C'est basé sur la fameuse scène de la piscine. Je sais que c'est une scène très utilisé, mais elle est si révélatrice qu'on en peut qu'en parler. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Alors **Bonne Lecture à tous !** Et n'oubliez pas : **Je n'ai rien contre les reviews !**

* * *

**xox Mistake xox**

* * *

La plupart des lumières étaient éteintes et seuls les quelques spots au fond de l'eau et les veilleuses de sécurité éclairaient l'endroit. L'odeur de chlore et de javel était très forte, preuve du passage récent du personnel de nettoyage. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi les loups garou face à lui avaient choisi cet endroit plutôt qu'un autre. Parce qu'honnêtement, si cette odeur lui vrillait le nez cela devait être horrible pour eux. Surtout que les vestiaires où des centaines d'adolescent se changeaient par semaines, n'étaient pas bien loin.

Cependant le brun ténébreux et la blonde pulpeuse qui le regardaient avec dédain, ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. La jeune femme, Erica, balança d'un mouvement souple, sa longue chevelure blonde ondulée sur son épaule gauche, le regardant d'un air toujours aussi dédaigneux, mais aussi un peu taquin. Et pervers. Mais Stiles n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop focalisé sur ses pensées divagantes et odorantes, tentant ainsi de ne pas remarquer l'évidence. Stiles se tenait face à Derek. Derek Hale. L'homme ou le loup qui lui avait sauvé la vie et dont il avait sauvé la vie en retour.

Derek qui l'observait le visage tordu en un rictus moqueur.

Ce même Derek qui un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt s'était glissé par sa fenêtre et lui avait volé une virginité qu'il ne pensait jamais perdre… ou en tout cas pas dans ce sens.

**XoXoX**

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mitigé entre différente émotion. Gêne, culpabilité, honte, colère et peine se mêlant vaillamment. Stiles avait déjà tant de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées tumultueuses, alors il avait pris son temps pour tout séparer, analyser et comprendre. Exactement comme il le faisait quand se dressait devant lui un problème complexe.

La gêne était aisément explicable, car jamais il n'avait pensé à une supposée homosexualité de sa part. Comment aurait-il pu alors que toute sa vie il avait voué un culte à la déesse des déesses, Lydia Martin ? Il avait fantasmé la courbe de ses lèvres charnues, sa peau douce et velouté, le rebondie de ses hanches, et l'insolente façon dont elle les bougeait en marchant, l'arrondie souvent plus que deviné de ses seins alors lourd et emplissant sans doute sans difficulté une main d'homme. Alors non, l'homosexualité, il n'y avait pas pensé et n'osait même pas en parler. Ni à Scott, ni à son père, ni même à Danny qui aurait sans doute pu lui être d'une grande aide.

Pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était lui qui avait gémit, s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules musclées, incitant Derek à lui donner plus… toujours plus… Et Derek s'y était appliqué avec une ferveur qui avait contusionné le corps de Stiles sur plusieurs jours mais qui sur le coup, lui avait fait voir de multiples étoiles.

La gêne lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, sans qu'il n'arrive à véritablement répondre à ses questions sur sa sexualité. Était-il hétéro ? Gay ? Bisexuel ? Ou juste Derekosexuel ? Pouvait-il réellement se permettre ce néologisme sans l'accord de Derek ?

Venait ensuite, la culpabilité… eh bien oui, car alors que Scott s'échinait à éviter le nouvel alpha ayant encore du mal à accepter sa trahison - même si Stiles s'était épuisé de longues heures à lui expliqué que peut être cela n'aurait-il pas marcher et que même pire, il aurait pu devenir alpha ! Comment diable aurait-il pu gérer une telle chose quand il arrivait difficilement à contenir son loup de niveau beta ? Et même en ayant dominé cette part de lui-même, Stiles était sûr que Scott aurait très mal vécu les lourdes responsabilités venant avec. Donc quand Scott s'échinait à éviter Derek et que lui aurait dû suivre le mouvement par solidarité ou ne serait ce que par sécurité… il était allé le voir. Moins d'une semaine après la mort de Peter.

Et même plusieurs fois.

Au début uniquement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'inciter à attendre que Scott soit plus alaise face à ce qui s'était passé. Stiles pensait vraiment que Derek pouvait apprendre de nombreuses choses à Scott. Il était un lycan né et non mordu, il y avait donc des choses avec lesquelles il avait toujours vécu et des choses que ses parents avaient dû lui apprendre. Des connaissances dont Scott aurait forcément besoin un jour où l'autre.

Derek avait ri quand il lui avait dis qu'il était là pour prendre de ses nouvelles et Stiles s'était senti gauche et idiot, avant de prendre la mouche et de se vexer. Il avait juste tourné les talons en baragouinant.

« Je suis un idiot… oubliais que Mr Hale n'avait besoin de personne… Faire un effort… crétin de loup hargneux et aigri… que je m'inquiétais vraiment… »

Il avait eu le temps d'atteindre sa jeep avant d'être violement plaqué contre sa porte. Deux fois. D'abord de face, puis de dos quand deux mains fortes l'avaient tourné pour faire face à un Derek Hale à l'air furax.

« Je ne suis pas aigri. »

Stiles avait noté dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il n'avait pas nié le hargneux.

« Pourquoi t'inquiéter ? »

Les yeux de Stiles s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains à plat sur le torse - vraiment musclé ne put-il s'empêcher de penser- de l'homme. Il initia une poussée sans y mettre réellement de force, demande muette. Il savait très bien ne pas avoir assez de force pour repousser Derek si celui-ci ne le lui permettait pas. Ce dernier l'observa pendant les cinq, plus longues secondes de sa vie avant de s'écarter d'un pas. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que l'adolescent puisse respirer un peu mieux.

« Cet homme… Peter, hésita Stiles en voyant sa mâchoire de Derek se contracter. Tu le détestais. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. À une époque, il faisait partie de ta famille… bien sûr après tout ce truc avec… ce sang… ces meurtres… ces morsures… kidnapping, menaces, disparitions-

_ Stiles, gronda Derek impatient.

_ Oui-oui, j'y viens. Je… Tu l'as tué. C'est vrai qu'il avait tué ta sœur mais tu l'as tué… et il était aussi ta famille… même si tu ne le considérais plus comme y ayant droit… ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que même si tu le nie, il était ton oncle et qu'avec sa mort, tu es le dernier des Hale en vie. »

Derek semblait gelé. Mais bien vite son visage se crispa en un masque de colère, ses yeux vacillant du bleu au rouge en un dixième de seconde. Bravade ou folie, Stiles n'y vit qu'une énorme peine et pas la rage que Derek espérait y montrer, alors il posa une main sur son torse.

« Ma famille, ça avait toujours été trois personne. À la mort de ma mère j'en ai perdu cinquante pour cent d'un coup. Il me reste encore mon père mais… il m'arrive parfois d'imaginer ce que ce serait s'il venait à disparaitre, confia-t-il à mi voix les yeux perdues dans le vague… je veux dire, il est flic et c'est déjà assez dangereux mais en plus, des créatures de film d'horreur se baladent dans les rues. Alors, à tout moment mon téléphone pourrait sonner et… »

Le débit de Stiles s'était considérablement accru sur les derniers mots avant qu'il ne s'arrête brutalement incapable de continuer.

« Tu serais seul au monde, conclu la voix grave de Derek. »

Stiles braqua ses yeux vers lui, et le trouva étrangement trouble avant de se rendre compte que c'était parce qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se contint comme il put, ne souhaitant vraiment pas craquer devant Derek, mais une larme traitresse s'échappa tout de même. Il rit nerveusement en l'effaçant d'un revers de main.

« Quel piètre soutien je fais. Je viens pour te soutenir et…

_ Stiles, coupa Derek. Et Stiles trouva sa voix étrangement moins dure qu'à l'accoutumer. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Rentre chez toi.

_ Attends ! Je…

_ Tu devrais songer que si ton père est tout ce qu'il te reste, tu es aussi tout ce qu'il lui reste. »

Cela l'avait refroidi d'un coup. Il avait serré les lèvres en regardant Derek s'en aller. Quand le brun avait disparu dans sa maison presque entièrement calcinée, il était monté en voiture et avait repris la route de chez lui. Mais Stiles était revenu le lendemain et le jour d'après et ainsi de suite pendant près de trois semaines. Il ne restait généralement que quelques minutes, où Derek ne faisait que grogner et l'ignorer. Et quelque fois l'envoyer rencontrer un mur. Mais Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si l'alpha n'avait pas voulu de sa présence, il lui aurait simplement suffit de ne pas se montrer à son arrivée.

Parfois, il venait avec à manger, reste des soirées avec son père, ou petite bricole acheté sur la route. Et dans ces cas là, surtout quand il s'agissait de repas maison, Derek s'installait sur son porche et le laissait déblatérer pendant nettement plus longtemps avant de le chasser.

Stiles ne savait même plus pourquoi il venait rencontrer le lycan. Il y prenait juste un certain plaisir et imaginait qu'il en était de même pour Derek. Il ne pensait plus vraiment à Scott même s'il se sentait parfois un certain sentiment de culpabilité à lui cacher ses rencontres avec l'alpha. Cependant il ne s'en voulait pas trop, parce qu'il s'était fait la promesse que si une seule fois Scott lui demandait où il passait ses après midi et certaines soirées, il lui répondrait en toute honnêteté. Cacher la vérité, d'accord. Mentir, jamais. Mais Scott n'avait jamais demandé, trop occupé avec Alison pour songer à lui et à ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Donnant l'occasion à Stiles de se dédouaner.

Partiellement.

La honte était, elle, essentiellement personnel de son point de vue. Comment avait-il fait pour se faire avoir si facilement ? Il était sensé être hétérosexuel d'abord, alors pourquoi avait il si vite répondu aux avances de Derek ? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas révolté en sentant ses lèvres -celles d'un autre homme- sur les siennes ? Et puis même s'il se révélait gay, était il donc un garçon si facile pour qu'il suffise de passer par sa fenêtre, de lui donner deux baisers langoureux, pour joyeusement pouvoir le baiser dans tous les sens du terme ?

Stiles se sentait mortifier par l'incroyable facilité avec laquelle Derek l'avait mis dans son lit. Aucune demande, aucune promesse, juste leurs deux corps qui s'unissent brutalement, passionnément presque bestialement. C'est-ce qui s'était passé, et très honnêtement sans être fleur bleue, Stiles imaginait autre chose pour sa première fois. Même s'il n'avait jamais pensé la vivre avec un homme.

Le souvenir de cette soirée était très net. Stiles était seul, son père partie pour son tour de ronde. Lui, travaillait encore à son ordinateur, ordonnant les données collectées durant ses recherches, quand il avait senti ce regard intense posé sur lui. Figé sur place, il lui avait fallut une bonne minute de débat mental pour oser enfin se retourner. Quand il avait aperçu Derek du coin de l'œil, il s'était retourné complètement en s'avachissant sur son siège, tout en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement et en envoyant son regard le plus noir à l'alpha.

Ce dernier n'avait fait que sourire en coin surprenant Stiles. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus ample information sur sa venue, Derek s'était avancé vers lui d'une démarche assez prédatrice. Cela avait suffit à lui couper tout envie de discuter alors que peur et excitation se mêlaient en lui. Derek s'était avancé jusqu'à le toucher des genoux avant de se pencher et de lui envoyé un regard rougeoyant. La pensée de sa mort imminente traversait à peine Stiles, que le brun lui prenait les lèvres de manière brutale.

Tout après ça n'avait été que gémissements, halètements et suppliques, les bruits humides et les craquements du lit emplissant la chambre.

La chute n'en avait été que plus dure après coup. Se réveiller et découvrir un lit vide. Attendre tendu comme un arc un coup de fil, jamais venu au final. Tenter désespérément de le joindre sans aucune réponse. Passer et repasser chez lui sans jamais voir l'ombre d'un croc.

Venait alors la colère et la peine d'avoir été utilisé.

La colère avait bien évidemment dominé quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait aucun retour du loup. Derek avait juste joué avec lui de la plus ignoble des façons. Alors, il l'avait maudit un bon nombre de fois, le soir seul dans sa chambre. Mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Deux semaines après leur fameuse nuit, il ne jurait plus mais s'obligeait à regarder des films d'horreur en tout genre, pour ne pas sangloter comme une madeleine, ou pire comme une lycéenne énamourée de série télévisée au rabais.

Néanmoins, l'hémoglobine, les cris, les rugissements et autre n'avaient pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de tristesse de lui échapper. Mais toujours d'une façon étonnement viril et macho. Du moins tentait-il d'y croire. Il ne tenait juste pas à se montrer faible face à cette situation. Derek et lui avait couché ensemble et ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ? Très bien, lui aussi pouvait le prendre d'une façon complètement décontractée. Ça aussi, il tentait d'y croire en se le répétant sans cesse, et sans vraiment y parvenir.

Derek lui avait fait mal. Et il lui faisait encore mal en le regardant de cette façon…

**XoXoX**

« Alors Stiles, qu'as-tu vu au garage ? »

Bien sûr, pensa Stiles. Si Derek l'envoyait chercher par son chienchien fétiche c'était uniquement pour parler de la créature. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-il appelé ? Il n'y en avait sans doute aucune à ses yeux, comme il n'y en avait plus à ceux de Stiles. Ce sourire, ces mots, l'avaient juste heurté un peu plus, fêlant irrémédiablement une chose qu'il ignorait posséder.

« Quelques essieux, des amortisseurs, deux ou trois alternateurs. Je crois que j'ai fais le tour. »

Les mots avaient coulé de sa bouche sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment, son humour parfois défaillant toujours en bouclier pour le défendre. Son regard n'avait cependant pas vacillé, encore et toujours fixé sur un Derek qui l'observait. Il vit très bien la ride de contrariété, apparaitre au coin de son œil droit, malgré son faux sourire apparent.

« Essaie encore. »

Les mots avaient claqué alors que l'alpha réduisait en charpie ce pauvre ballon de basquet. Le regard de Stiles oscilla une seconde entre le ballon et Derek. Son cœur se refroidit un peu plus en comprenant que Derek n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal s'il ne lui répondait pas.

Alors il répondit et fut assez surpris qu'Erika sache déjà à quoi il parlait. Elle avait cette expression qui ne trompait pas. Si c'était le cas pourquoi lui demander une description ? Était ce pour être sûr que c'était la même, qu'elle avait vu ? Et puis où et quand l'avait elle vu ?

Stiles déchanta rapidement quand la situation se compliqua. Derek le fit passez rapidement derrière lui avant de le pousser brutalement d'un coup sur la poitrine.

« Cours ! »

Mais la seconde d'après avant même qu'il n'ait pu décider s'il devait suivre ou non ce conseil Derek recevait une griffure. Le choix n'était donc plus à faire, c'est donc sans hésiter qu'il se glissa sous son bras pour l'aider à s'enfuir, sentant son corps déjà se raidir.

« Appelles Scott ! Cria Derek. »

Stiles sortit laborieusement son portable, tout à fait d'accord avec la proposition et le fit tomber au sol. Sa maladresse légendaire fit le reste quand il se pencha pour le récupérer, faisant ainsi plonger un Derek paralyser jusqu'à la tête, dans l'eau claire de la piscine. À nouveau il n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation, plongeant à sa suite, laissant derrière eux leur chance de salut.

Remonter Derek ne fut pas facile, même avec l'aide de l'eau.

« Je vais me noyer, grommela Derek en recrachant de l'eau.

_ Mais, non. Je suis là.

_ Je vais me noyer, repris Derek d'un ton plus terne encore. »

Stiles souffla, mais laissa quant même son côté mesquin s'exprimer en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur l'alpha, le faisant ainsi glisser et avaler une bonne rasade d'eau chlorée, avant de le remonter.

« Désolé chuchota-t-il, autorisant un léger sourire à affleurer sur ses lèvres.

_ Menteur, grogna le brun d'un ton qui se voulait féroce, mais l'était peu au vu de ses crachotements.

_ Mais non voyons. Tu n'es pas un poids plume, tu sais.

_ Stiles, je sais que tu l'as fais exprès. Et je t'assure que ça se payera.

_ Me menace un mec, dont je suis en train de sauver la vie. Y a des baffes qui se perdent.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, si tu veux mon avis, gronda le loup. »

Avisant son état de nerf de plus en plus sensible et le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu le monstre depuis les dix longues minutes qu'il pataugeait, Stiles s'autorisa un soupir.

« On dirait qu'il est parti. »

Et comme pour le contredire, un profond et fort grondement résonna dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

« Ou peut être que non, répliqua sèchement Derek. »

**XoXoX**

Leur seul et unique coup de chance venait du fait que la créature semblait avoir peur de l'eau, malgré son corps tout en écaille. Stiles avait pensé qu'avec un corps taillé comme ça, fin et long avec des muscles à l'air puissant, il ondulerait sous l'eau comme le plus habile des serpents. Apparemment non, car il avait même reculé quand Stiles lui avait jeté un peu d'eau. Étrange.

Cela devait bien faire un peu plus d'une demi heure qu'il nageait tout en portant du mieux qu'il pouvait le corps inerte de Derek. Ce dernier avait dû boire la tasse trois ou cinq fois, mais ne s'était pas beaucoup plaint au grand étonnement de Stiles. Et à son grand soulagement aussi. Ses muscles commençaient doucement mais surement à lui faire mal et la fatigue à lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force d'en plus gérer le mauvais caractère de l'alpha.

Stiles avait bien tenté à un moment de rejoindre le bord pour se reposer un instant. Mais la créature leur était tombée dessus aussi sec, tentant de les agripper et de les tirer sur le bord. Cette dépense inutile d'énergie et la peur soudaine et forte, n'avaient fait que fatiguer un peu plus l'adolescent.

« Derek… je fatigue.

_ Alors ferme là et économise toi.

_ Sympa. »

Le silence repris place avant que Stiles n'intervienne à nouveau.

« Et dire que je devrais être avec Lydia.

_ Cette petite greluche superficielle ? Tch, comme si t'avais une chance.

_ Elle n'était pas bien ce soir, continua Stiles sans relever.

_ Et bien, on n'en serait pas là sans toi, rétorqua Derek avec humeur et mauvaise foi.

_ Moi ! Fit Stiles surpris, lâchant sans le vouloir un Derek qui s'enfonça dans l'eau et qu'il repêcha presque aussitôt.

_ Crétin ! Toussa fortement Derek.

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es vraiment qu'un bâtard ! C'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette situation ! Qui m'a envoyé son chien de garde pour me ramener ici nous enfermant avec la bête ?

_ Et comment aurais je pu avoir des réponses ? Tu serais venu me voir, pour tout me raconter ? Demanda Derek sarcastique.

_ T'as pensé au téléphone ? Rétorqua Stiles.

_ Parce que tu m'aurais répondu ? Répliqua aussitôt Derek.

_ Il y a un mois, oui ! »

Le silence retomba, épais et lourd. Ils avaient en une phrase déviée sur un sujet totalement différent du précédent. Un sujet gênant. Et dangereusement glissant. Même figé Stiles pouvais sentir la nouvelle tension dans le corps de Derek. Stiles se sentait en colère et amer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'éloigner du brun.

« Ou tu aurais pu, tout simplement passer par ma fenêtre, hein ? Il me semblait que ça ne te gênait pas tant que ça. »

Stiles ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis resserra sa prise sur le corps de Derek pour le faire remonter un peu plus, tentant de retrouver un rythme dans ses mouvements pour économiser ses forces. Sa colère aussi vive qu'elle ait pu être était retombé, ne lui restait que l'envie d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains ou peut être dans son oreiller et oublier. Mais c'était impossible, car ils étaient tous les deux bloqués dans cette putain de piscine, par un monstre inconnu.

Ce fut Derek qui brisa cette fois le silence.

« Ce n'était pas voulu. C'était une erreur.

_ Va te faire foutre ! Hurla Stiles. »

L'alpha ne réagit étrangement pas à cette sortie, plutôt insultante pour lui. Mais Stiles n'en pris qu'à peine conscience les mots de Derek s'étant durement plantés en lui. Aussi aiguisés que des lames. Plus douloureux que l'absence, le manque de réponse, cette fuite perpétuelle, ou même que cette partie du lit vide et froide au réveil ce matin là. Stiles se mordit les lèvres cherchant quelque chose pour focaliser son esprit et ainsi éviter de fondre en larme. Même de dos, il savait que Derek saurait s'il se laissait aller à pleurer. Foutu supers capacités de lycanthrope.

Il repéra au loin son téléphone, toujours au même endroit où il était tombé quarante minutes plus tôt. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, leur donnant ainsi une chance de survie. Une minuscule petite chance de survie. Mais une chance quant même face à cette eau, ce monstre, la paralysie de Derek et ses muscles qui ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le petit plus était qu'il était sûr que Derek la détesterait, pourtant aucun d'eux n'aurait le choix. Alors Derek ferait avec.

« Je vais récupérer mon téléphone. Appeler Scott est véritablement notre seule chance.

_ Et comment compte tu faire avec le monstre ?

_ Il va falloir que je fasse vite. Et je ne pourrais pas le faire avec toi dans les bras.

_ Stiles, grogna Derek menaçant. Ne me dis pas que tu pense ce que je pense que tu veux faire.

_ J'en ai bien peur, Derek. Fit Stiles en souriant, lui-même pouvant sentir l'amusement dans sa voix.

_ Je te l'interdis ! Claqua la voix avec colère mais aussi une certaine panique.

_ Je ferais aussi vite que possible et tu ne te rendras même pas compte que je suis parti, dit Stiles avec un pointe d'humour, son sérieux et son stress toutefois perceptible au travers. »

Tout en parlant Stiles se rapprocha du bord au plus possible sans pour autant alerté le monstre qui les attendait sûrement encore, bien cacher.

« Stiles ! Cria Derek.

_ Fais moi confiance.

_ J'ai autant confiance en toi que toi en moi. C'est-à-dire pas du tout ! Tu ne me lâche pas !

_ À tout de suite. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles relâcha le corps immobilisé, ce dernier coulant à pique immédiatement. Il mit aussitôt son propre corps en action rejoignant la rive aussi vite que possible. Ses muscles s'étirèrent douloureusement sous cette nouvelle sollicitation, mais il n'y pris pas garde gardant son esprit focalisé sur l'objectif. Tout plutôt que de penser à la créature hautement mortelle qui tenterait surement de le tuer dès qu'il aurait une main sur le bord de la piscine. Tout plutôt que de penser aux nouvelles paroles blessantes de Derek, qui l'atteignait plus qu'elles n'auraient dû, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Tout plutôt que de penser que pendant qu'il nageait, Derek se noyait.

Il rejoignit rapidement le rebord carrelé et vit avec soulagement le téléphone presque à sa portée. Mais le regard attiré par un mouvement brusque, il put voir l'homme lézard le regarder d'un air qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité pouvoir définir : l'air d'un chasseur qui repère sa proie. Son regard passa de la bête à moins de trois mètres de lui à son portable qui se trouvait à tout juste un mètre.

D'un mouvement brusque il s'extirpa de la piscine en prenant appuie sur un bras, lançant l'autre à la rencontre du petit objet noir, qui était leur seul planche de salut. Il le saisi rapidement et d'un poussé sur son appuie et ses jambes, s'éloigna le plus possible du rebord, voyant la créature tenter de l'attraper en vain alors qu'il était déjà hors de sa portée. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui envoya une bonne giclé d'eau qui eut le mérite de la faire reculé.

Tout en rejoignant l'endroit où le corps de Derek avait coulé à pique, il composa rapidement le numéro de son ami.

« Scott ! Il faut-

_ Pas maintenant, Stiles. »

La communication fut brutalement coupée, le laissant stupide une bonne seconde. Se reprenant, il jeta l'appareil pour plonger secourir Derek. Il aurait peut être pu tenter un autre appel, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Derek avale trop d'eau, les possibilités de pouvoir lui faire un massage cardiaque lui semblant plutôt limité.

La vue d'un Derek inerte, les yeux clos et n'émettant plus beaucoup de ces jolies petite bulle d'air lui serra le cœur. Il parcourut aussi vite que possible distance qui les séparait avant de saisir Derek par le col de son pull gorgé d'eau et d'une forte poussée les propulsa vers la surface. Aussitôt, ils prirent tous deux une profonde inspiration et c'est avec un soulagement ineffable qu'il entendit Derek tousser et respirer très audiblement.

« Tu… tu es… revenu, dit l'alpha difficilement.

_ Et oui… je suis… un homme de… parole tu sais, rétorqua Stiles avec un sourire, haletant tout autant. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant qu'ils cherchaient tous deux à retrouver leur souffle.

« Qu'a dis Scott ?

_ Hum, eh bien, fit Stiles incertain de vouloir dire à Derek que ça n'avait rien donné. Il n'a pas répondu. Je n'ai pas réessayé en pensant que peut être tu préfèrerais que je revienne, ajouta-t-il rapidement. »

Mais au lieu des hurlements ou remarques méchantes et/ou hargneuses aux quelles il s'attendait, il n'y eut rien. Ce n'est qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard que Derek repris.

« Je croyais vraiment que tu ne… commença Derek incertain.

_ Que je ne reviendrais pas ? Finit Stiles.

_ Oui, répondit sobrement l'homme.

_ Derek… je… je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas en colère. Triste… et très en colère. Mais pas au point de vouloir ta mort.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Derek, sonnant véritablement surpris. Je pensais… Je n'avais vraiment rien prémédité. Te faire une chose si horrible… à ta place j'aurais voulu lentement éviscérer l'enfoiré qui m'aurais fait ça… mais pas toi… hein, Stiles ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre. Bien sûr c'était horrible de perdre sa virginité avec un mec qui semblait s'en foutre après coup, mais en arriver à ça ? Il était près à parier que ça arrivait à des milliers d'ados chaque année, rien que dans leur état. Honnêtement, c'était hautement dégueulasse, mais y avait pas mort d'homme et puis ce n'était pas comme si lui et Derek s'était promis une éternité d'amour. En fait cette nuit là, ils avaient peu parlé. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout si on excluait les grognements et suppliques émises dans le feu de l'action.

Cependant, la façon dont Derek avait prononcé le mot éviscérer lui avait vraiment donné froid dans le dos. De même, son intonation au mot horrible était juste… c'était difficilement explicable. Tant de dégout et d'horreur. Ils auraient discuté d'un meurtre par torture que ça n'aurait pas sonné différemment.

« Derek… hum, est-ce qu'on parle de la mê-

_ Tu dois comprendre que je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça… enfin, si… mais pas comme ça. C'était la veille de ma première pleine lune en tant qu'alpha et j'ai juste… perdu le contrôle. Mais ça ne me donnait aucun droit de t'infliger ça… de me comporter comme un monstre pire que Peter.

_ Hein ? Fit Stiles complètement perdu, mais Derek continuait.

_ C'est compréhensible que tu refuse de me croire, mais je t'assure que dans des circonstances normales… jamais je… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de chose et même si ça ne répare rien, je t'assure que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Ni à toi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je contrôle parfaitement mes instincts maintenant. »

Derek se tût tout simplement, et Stiles l'imaginait parfaitement serrer les dents et regarder férocement au loin. Le jeune humain n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que racontait le lycan, seulement maintenant persuadé de ne pas parler de la même chose que Derek. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas parler de la même chose, à part si Derek entendait renoncer à tout vie sexuelle… ou juste aux relations sans lendemain ? Le cerveau de Stiles carbura à un régime rarement atteint pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'une solution ne le percute violement.

Si violement qu'il en perdit sa prise sur Derek qui s'enfonça aussitôt dans l'eau. Se rendant compte de sa bévue il le remonta aussi sec, faisant attention cette fois à bien s'agripper à lui avant de commencer à parler. Mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche un cri résonna dans le bâtiment.

« Stiles !

_ Scott ! hurla-t-il en retour, heureux comme jamais de voir son ami. »

Aussitôt la créature se montra, grondante et se rua vers Scott. Dans la piscine, Stiles s'activa aussi, nageant au plus vite vers le bord sur lequel il se hissa en maintenant une prise forte sur le pull, incontestablement fichu de Derek. Gardant les pieds dans l'eau, il passa ses bras autour du torse de ce dernier avant de le hisser de façon à ce que son dos soit sur Stiles, qui les fit rouler sur le côté offrant le visage de Derek au sol. Il souffla de soulagement encore appuyé sur le dos du lycan, son corps douloureux commençant immédiatement à ce rebellé face à ces deux heures d'intense traitement.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir sur son mal, préférant avancer un peu plus pour extraire ses pied de la piscine. Tournant, Derek sur le dos, il le tira sur une bonne distance avant de s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Scott qui affrontait la créature, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Derek. La créature hurla soudain et il la vit se précipiter vers eux, mais elle fut rapidement interceptée par Scott. Il devait mettre Derek à l'abri, puis voir comment aider Scott… ou l'inverse ?

Il se sentait soudainement perdu, douloureusement épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement et incroyablement effrayer. Avant même qu'il ait pu prendre une décision, le monstre poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de tout simplement s'échapper, leur jetant un dernier regard hargneux avant de disparaitre.

Stiles s'écroula littéralement au sol de soulagement et fatigue mêlés. Il eut une expression incrédule en voyant les doigts et les mains de Derek commencer à bouger doucement. De façon désordonnée et apparemment difficile, à la vue de mine renfrognée de Derek. Mais c'était le signe que le venin commençait déjà à faiblir.

« Stiles ! Appela Scott en s'approchant de lui. Ça va, mec ?

_ Absolument pas, dit Stiles en étendant ses jambes devant lui. Alors, la prochaine fois que je t'appel, REPONDS ! »

Une expression de compréhension, puis de culpabilité se succédèrent rapidement sur le visage de Scott. Stiles souffla doucement épuiser, avant de s'allonger complètement sur le sol, essayant de déterminer quelles partie de son corps ne lui étaient pas douloureuse en cet instant. Scott s'absenta quelques minutes, voulant s'assurer que l'endroit était bel et bien sans danger et que la créature ne se cachait pas dans un quelconque coin obscur, prête à les attaquer.

Stiles trouvait un peu stupidement risqué de faire cette vérification seule. Mais il était trop fatigué pour argumenter sur cette décision et puis de toute façon aucun d'entre eux n'était en état d'accompagner le jeune lycan dans sa vérification. Alors, il regarda juste son ami sortir avant de reposer sa tête sur les carreaux glacés et mouillés.

C'est la voix de Derek qui lui fit rouvrir des yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. L'alpha était à présent près d'Erica, cette dernière éprouvant apparemment plus de difficulté à retrouver sa mobilité, un téléphone qui devait être celui de la louve à la main. Avant même que Stiles n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit Scott revenait assurant que la place était sécurisé.

« Stiles, nous devons y aller maintenant. Je dois passer chercher ma mère à l'hôpital et je suis déjà définitivement en retard. Je te déposerais en passant, ça te va ? Ou tu préfère aller chez moi ? On aura qu'à dire à ma mère que tes vêtement trempé son le résultat d'une mauvaise blague de l'équipe ? »

La prévenance de Scott était touchante. Autant que la culpabilité qui rayonnait de chaque pore de sa peau. Stiles sourit parce que malgré cette culpabilité, il pouvait sentir aussi une bonne dose d'inquiétude et il se demanda un instant quel tête il devait avoir pour mettre son ami dans cet état. Surement pas celle des bons jours.

Captant un mouvement, il vit que Derek les observait avec acuité pendant qu'ils avaient leur petite conversation. Et comme toujours, sa bouche s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait réfléchi.

« Comment est-ce que vous rentrez Derek ? Vous avez besoin d'un transport ? »

Il put entendre le claquement de la mâchoire de Scott quand elle toucha le sol. Erica qui avait enfin réussit à se relever, l'observait intrigué, tandis que Derek… son expression comme toujours était presque indéchiffrable. On distinguait la surprise et la curiosité, mais aussi autre chose. Un petit quelque chose que Stiles devinait être le plus important du lot.

« Boyd et Isaac sont déjà en route pour récupérer Erica.

_ Pas toi ? Demanda Stiles.

_ J'ai presque entièrement récupéré, dit-il en se mettant debout avec une certaine raideur, mais y arrivant quant même. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, je n'aurais sans doute plus aucune difficulté de déplacement, de plus il est hors de question que je laisse ma voiture ici toute une nuit. »

Stiles hocha la tête observant le dernier des Hale avec insistance, semblant en pleine réflexion. D'un coup son visage se relâcha, signe qu'il était arrivé à une quelconque conclusion. Les deux loups mâles présents se tendirent de concert, l'un de curiosité, l'un d'appréhension.

« Scott vas-y tout de suite, ta mère sera fâchée si tu mets trop de temps et elle risque de te priver de voiture.

_ Mais Stiles, comment vas-tu…

_ Derek me ramènera.

_ Quoi ? »

Les voix de Scott et d'Erica s'étaient mêlées dans cette exclamation de surprise. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête, dans une très bonne synchronisation, vers un Derek qui ne faisait que regarder Stiles.

Stiles le regarda en retour et ce fut comme une discussion muette où l'humain et le loup s'affrontaient. La mâchoire de Derek se serra, mais Stiles redressa la tête, maintenant un regard de défi alors que sa position assise n'aurait dû faire que renforcer son image soumise. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent dans un rouge ardent et Stiles se mit debout, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de reculer.

Il y eut un long grondement qui roula hors de la poitrine de Derek et Scott s'avança se mettant pratiquement entre eux. Mais Stiles n'y pris pas garde car il savait qu'il avait gagné. Ce grondement portait l'irritation et surtout l'acceptation forcée de Derek. La résignation teintée d'agacement qui s'échappait de lui par vague, ne pouvait mentir.

« Vas-y, mec. Ne fais pas attendre ta mère, dit Stiles un énorme sourire aux lèvres face à cette victoire. »

Scott l'observa une seconde incrédule, avant de tourner son regard vers Derek qui ne les regardait plus, semblant tenté d'ignorer leur existence. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur Stiles et il agréa doucement en bougeant la tête, demandant à son ami de le prévenir avec un message quand il serait chez lui

« Pas de problème, j'y pen- oh, merde. J'ai perdu mon portable, fit il en montrant l'étendu d'eau près d'eux.

_ Tu l'as fait tomber à l'eau ? »

Stiles lui envoya un regard noir à cette remarque, avant de soupirer devant son air surpris. Et particulièrement stupide.

« Je t'appellerais carrément, ok ?

_ Ok. »

Un coup d'œil bref à sa montre puis Scott trottina jusqu'à la sortie, saluant Derek et Erica d'un vague mouvement de tête. Son regard resta pourtant plus longtemps attaché à celui de Derek et Stiles secoua la tête devant cette menace muette.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Stiles pouvait sentir la curiosité d'Erica et la colère de Derek. Mais contrairement à son habitude il garda le silence trop occupé à réfléchir à la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec Derek. Ce dernier laissait parfois son regard dériver jusqu'à l'adolescent, se demandant pourquoi… non le pourquoi il le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était comment faire face à cette conversation. Et qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pour répondre à ses questions ?

Boyd et Isaac entrèrent dans la piscine, jetant un regard intrigué à Stiles, qui les salua d'un mouvement de la main. Isaac répondit incertain de la conduite à tenir, jetant à Derek un regard curieux. Erica se leva, le pas encore instable et Isaac passa un bras autour de ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui. Boyd les laissa partir, regardant alternativement son alpha et l'humain. Un simple hochement de tête et il se retourna, rattrapant les deux autres membres de la meute.

Une bonne minute s'écoula avant que Derek ne se dirige sans un mot vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Stiles lui emboita le pas, ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau le faisant grelotter de froid et sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais tout deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sortant par la porte arrière Stiles discerna sans problème la camaro garée non loin.

Derek s'en approcha et déverrouilla rapidement le coffre, dont il tira un petit sac de sport. Faisant montre d'un manque de gêne évident et d'une résistance incomparable au froid, Derek commença à se déshabiller, ôtant ses habits trempés. Stiles claquant des dents, émis silencieusement le souhait de pouvoir faire de même, avant que ses pensées ne soient coupé par la vue d'un Derek enlevant ses sous vêtements. Il se détourna prestement.

Il se fichait complètement de savoir qu'il avait l'habitude de voir des hommes se changer en partageant, comme il le faisait, les vestiaires avec des dizaines d'adolescents mâles. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il avait déjà tout vu de Derek, ayant même accessoirement caressé, embrassé et même sucé certaines parties de son corps. Il était juste, incroyablement et stupidement gêné par ce comportement léger.

Son attention fut attiré quand il se reçu un objet dans le dos. Se tournant et regardant au sol, il vit un tee-shirt gris semblable à celui qu'il avait lui-même prêté à Derek quelques mois auparavant, ainsi qu'un jean noir. Levant les yeux, il vit Derek lui désigner le coffre avant qu'il ne contourne la voiture et aille s'installer au volant. Quelques peu étonné Stiles mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

« Fais vite. »

La voix claqua, lui faisant perdre sa prise sur le tissu tout juste ramassé. Il le ramassa à nouveau et s'avança vers le coffre. Jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait, Stiles commença à se déshabiller, grelottant violemment face au froid. Enlevant son t-shirt trempé pour le lâcher dans le sac de sport avec les vêtements de Derek, il enfila immédiatement le gris pour éviter de prendre froid. Il ôta maladroitement son jean, manquant de s'ouvrir le menton et eu une hésitation : Devait-il ou non garder son caleçon ?

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Stiles l'ôta rapidement, pensant que quelque soit la raison, Derek risquait de lui ouvrir la gorge avec les dents s'il ne faisait que légèrement mouiller les sièges en cuir de sa déesse noire. Il enfila le jean sans rien en dessous, se sentant devenir un peu plus empourpré malgré lui à la pensée que c'était tout de même celui de Derek.

Se secouant, il ferma le coffre et s'embarqua rapidement dans la voiture, où le chauffage déjà actionné, lui permit d'entré dans un doux cocon de chaleur. Le loup à ses côtés démarra le véhicule presque immédiatement lui donnant à peine le temps de boucler sa ceinture. La conduite de Derek était toujours aussi sportive et abrupte, peu respectueuse des limitations de vitesse. Mais Stiles pouvait aussi y déceler une certaine tension et des à-coups marqués dans sa façon de faire. Derek était tendu tout comme lui. Sans doute même plus que lui si ce qu'il avait compris se révélait juste.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent devant la demeure des Stilinski. Sans grand étonnement la voiture du Sheriff n'était nulle part en vue. Après quelques secondes sans que rien ne bouge, Derek poussa un profond soupir d'ennuie avant de couper le moteur, continuant à regarder droit devant lui, ses mains revenant se placer sur le volant. Ce fut autour de Stiles de laisser s'échapper un soupir. Nerveux pour lui.

« Tu… Est-ce que… Pourquoi… »

Stiles s'arrêta en poussant un profond soupir énervé contre lui-même.

« Je te l'ai dis, intervint brutalement Derek qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Je n'avais juste aucun contrôle. Ce n'était pas prémédité… Je n'ai… jamais voulu te blesser. »

Ses mains autour du volant s'étaient resserrées, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanche. Stiles laissa son esprit dérivé sur la qualité de l'objet, qui au vu de la force que pouvait mettre dans cette pression, tenait pourtant le coup. Il secoua la tête cherchant à se concentrer.

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu as tous tes souvenirs de cette nuit là ? Demanda doucement Stiles en le fixant. De vrais bons souvenirs, je veux dire. »

Il vit le brun froncé des sourcils sans doute un peu étonné de sa question.

« Je… non. Juste des brides. Mais cela a-t-il la moindre importance ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles légèrement surpris, mais le regard toujours aussi sombre.

_ Honnêtement Derek, ça en a, si tu es assez stupide pour croire ce que je pense que tu crois. »

Le froncement de sourcil de Derek devint signe évident de contrariété. Ses yeux flashèrent légèrement d'un bleu teinté de rouge. Stiles trouva cela joli l'espace d'un instant se demandant si Derek pouvait en se transformant, choisir de simplement rester en « mode beta », ou s'il était obligé d'aller jusqu'au « mode alpha » une fois sa transformation engagée. Il papillonna des yeux en se rendant compte que Derek le regardait passablement énervé.

« Du calme mon loup ! Fit Stiles en levant les bras en signe de protection. La seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est que… si tu pense… que quoi que ce soit ai été forcé cette nuit là, tu te trompe complètement, dit-il rapidement les joues brulantes. »

Incapable de rester ainsi dans cet espace confiné et de se confronter à la réaction de Derek, Stiles sortit rapidement de l'habitacle. Il s'avança vers sa maison se maudissant d'avoir suivi son idée. Derek devait juste le prendre pour un fichu idiot. Mais tous ce que le loup avait pu dire, avait conduit Stiles à cette conclusion : Derek pensait l'avoir forcé cette nuit là. Il pensait l'avoir violé. Cette idée fit grimacer Stiles.

En rassemblant toutes ses données, comme ses excuses dans la piscine, son comportement coupable, le fait qu'il ait cru que Stiles pourrait le laisser mourir, la façon dont il l'avait évité jusqu'ici, même son caractère froid à leur retrouvaille à la piscine pouvait y être ajouté. Derek n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur lui-même pour dire « j'ai eu tort désolé », surtout s'il était convaincu que ça ne servirait à rien.

L'Alpha ne devait pas savoir comment gérer cette culpabilité. Cette nouvelle culpabilité. Alors il agissait comme il l'avait toujours fait, montrant les crocs, se montrant associable et froid. Une carapace de pierre pour contrecarré tous les coups qui pourraient lui être porté, pour faire croire qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il avait fait alors que c'était vraiment bien le contraire.

De même, la perte de mémoire partielle dont souffrait Derek, ne faisait qu'avaliser son hypothèse. Car s'il n'avait que certains flashs des évènements, tout était sujet à interprétation. Et connaissant la mentalité optimiste du loup, il avait choisi la pire de toutes les hypothèses, que son petit cerveau de mal aimé avait pu former. Surtout que Derek n'avait pas été très tendre. Leur nuit avait été passionnée, brutale, presque bestiale. Stiles en avait porté les marques un long moment, avec la peur justifié que quelqu'un les remarque. Des traces de dents, de doigts, des suçons, des bleus, quelques contusions et égratignures avaient parcouru sa peau comme une carte nette et explicite de ce que Derek lui avait fait.

La main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Stiles pensa à ses habits trempés, restés dans le coffre de la camaro. Et ses clefs encore dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il ferma les yeux et décida qu'il n'y retournerait pas. Il ne se retournerait même pas pour voir si Derek avait eu une quelconque réaction, le manque de bruit lui indiquant déjà, que la camaro était encore garée là. Il s'avança sous la véranda et déplaça légèrement une plante, prenant la clef d'urgence de sa cachette.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il entra rapidement. Le jeune Stilinski prit une minute pour se ressaisir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y prit une cannette de soda, avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre. La fatigue se faisait maintenant écrasante, son lit l'appelait d'une façon très attrayante. Mais il avait tout de même envie de prendre le temps d'une douche chaude. De faire disparaitre un tant soit peu cette abominable odeur de chlore qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau.

Néanmoins ses projets tombèrent à l'eau quand en entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva Derek l'attendant. Pas que cela l'étonnait vraiment… c'était même assez prévisible dans une certaine mesure… Mais ça restait toujours assez exaltant, excitant… terrifiant. Un obscure et inquiétant Derek qui semblait… eh bien c'était bien difficile à dire. Son visage semblait inexpressif aux premiers abords mais quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait nettement voir sa mâchoire anormalement serrée, ses yeux sombres paraissaient près à passez au rouge le plus pourpre, le plus sanglant et cela au moindre faux mouvement de sa part.

La porte se referma dans son dos dans un claquement sec, condamnant sa seule échappatoire puisque le temps qu'il l'ouvre pour s'enfuir le loup serait déjà sur lui. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Enfin pas vraiment.

« Pas forcé ? »

Deux simples mots terriblement innocents, qui donnèrent pourtant à Stiles l'envie de revenir sur ses pensées précédentes et de se sauver sans regarder derrière lui. Ils avaient été grondé, plus que prononcé et une sorte de menace indistincte semblait couvée en eux. Stiles déglutit et s'avança un peu, hésitant.

« Je suis quasiment sûr que tu pense avoir abusé de moi ce soir là, ou pire même violé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Tu mens.

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Les marques sur ton corps le lendemain, les hématomes, les griffures... Rien n'avait été épargné. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu voulais ça.

_ Eh bien, pas vraiment au tout début et pas du tout après. Je peux dire que l'after-shock qui a suivi était très douloureux. Surtout à un certain endroit de mon anatomie, tu vois. Mais je ne peux pas nier que… pendant… eh bien… tu vois c'était plutôt agréable… même carrément génial, finit-il murmurant d'embarras mais sachant que le loup l'entendrait quant même. »

Stiles sentait ses joues littéralement bruler. La chaleur irradiant de son visage pourrait sans doute alimenter en électricité quelques villes comme New York ou… carrément Las Vegas. Il aurait voulu mourir tant il se sentait mal à l'aise, embarrassé. Sentir le regard scrutateur de Derek posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas non plus.

« Tu étais en colère et malheureux…

_ J'ai couché avec toi et tu ne m'as pas rappelé ! Coupa Stiles profitant de cette colère soudaine pour délaissé sa gêne. Je t'ai- Putain… peu importe comment ça sonne idiot ou fleur bleu : je t'ai donné ma virginité ! Et tu m'as juste ignoré et raillé de ta vie ! Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ? »

Derek l'observait incrédule et d'une certaine façon d'un air misérable. C'était comme si un poids lui était enlevé mais quant même temps, il était encore accroché juste au dessus de lui, attendant le meilleur moment pour l'écraser à nouveau. Une certaine hésitation se dessinait sur ses traits, donnant l'air d'être perdu. Cette expression fit la colère de Stiles retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

L'adolescent avança d'un pas, son mouvement captant aussitôt l'attention du loup, dont le regard s'était fait vague. Derek l'observa alors. Vraiment. Intensément. Détaillant son visage avec une extrême attention. Et de façon très embarrassante. Mais Stiles soutint son regard et continua d'avancer vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètre à peine de l'alpha.

Les yeux vert cédèrent la place au vermillon l'espace d'un instant avant de retrouver leur couleur d'origine. Stiles ne le prit pas comme une menace, mais comme l'évidente bataille qui régnait dans l'esprit de Derek. Il leva une main et la posa avec douceur sur le torse de Derek y prenant appuie, avant de pousser légèrement sur ses pieds, pour faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres.

Derek n'était pas si grand par rapport à lui, mais s'il ne se penchait pas légèrement il pouvait clairement sentir leur écart dans cette distance entre leurs lèvres. Le début du baiser fut maladroit, surtout que plutôt qu'une rencontre douce et harmonieuse, ce fut plutôt un heurt un peu douloureux. Surtout pour Stiles. De plus Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, rendant le moment gênant, alors qu'ils restaient tous deux immobiles : Stiles dans l'attente d'être repoussé, Derek de saisissement.

Mais il prit un tour plus tendre quand Derek s'inclina légèrement et y répondit, faisant doucement bouger ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Stiles se mit à son tour en mouvement et sentant les bras du brun se refermer autour de sa taille, glissa les siens autour de son cou.

Le baiser resta chaste et doux. Même si dans certaine pression contre une lèvre inférieure, un gémissement léger s'envolant entre eux, un rapprochement presque infime des corps, on pouvait sentir qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule. La passion et le désir restait pourtant prisonnier sous une glace de délicatesse et de tendresse. Deux choses qui leur avaient manqué lors de leur première fois ensemble. Leurs baisers cette nuit là, s'étaient fait passionnés, affamés et voraces, s'accordant à la luxure du moment.

S'écartant enfin par manque d'oxygène, Stiles les yeux encore clos, poussa un soupir mêlant contentement et plaisir. Il n'y avait pas cru mais c'était arrivé. C'était exactement ça, qu'il avait voulu durant les semaines où Derek l'avait ignoré. C'était de ça dont il avait rêvé, quand ses rêves torrides d'adolescent hormonal laissait la place à quelque chose de plus doux. Plus sentimental. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement en se sentant repoussé.

Derek avait adopté une posture rigide et son visage s'était fermé. Plus une seule trace du doute qui l'étreignait quelques secondes auparavant. Ses yeux vert étaient exactement les mêmes que d'habitude avec en plus cette lueur de détermination. Et pour une raison inconnue, Stiles en ressentit une certaine angoisse. Elle se révéla totalement justifié quand Derek ouvrit la bouche.

« Ça ne change rien. »

Stiles autorisa son corps à faire un léger pas en arrière comme les bras de Derek le lui demandaient en exerçant une pression sur ses épaules. Ils retombèrent le long du corps de Derek à son éloignement et cette dernière connexion physique perdu, il ressentit un certain vide. Le pli léger qui apparut rapidement sur le visage de l'alpha lui fit croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir ainsi. Enfin il l'espérait.

« Quoi ?

_ Ça ne change rien Stiles.

_ Je te dis que tu n'es pas coupable de viol et pour toi c'est, commença Stiles incrédule.

_ Oui, bien sûr ça c'est évident que ça change quelque chose, le coupa rapidement Derek avec une moue irrité. Mais ça ne change rien entre nous, ajouta-t-il sobrement. »

Stiles recula encore d'un pas ne sachant pas exactement comment il devait se sentir face à cela.

« Quoi ? Redit-il assez stupidement.

_ Tu crois quoi, Stiles ? Lui répondit Derek avec énervement. Je ne t'ai pas forcé ? Parfait. Voilà un problème de réglé. Ne reste plus que le fait que tu sois mineur et que je risque juste la prison pour ça. Et n'oublions pas en passant que ton père est le sheriff de cette ville. Sheriff qui m'a déjà arrêté pour meurtre, je rajouterais. Le fait que tu sois humain, et moi un loup garou et surtout un Alpha, bordel. Le fait que des chasseurs cherchent à me tuer et sans doute à éliminer toutes personnes proches de moi, putain. Qu'un de tes copains que j'ai transformé en Kamina s'amuse à tuer tout un chacun à sa guise, nom de Dieu. Oui, vraiment : t'étais d'accord ? Super ! Voilà un problème de coché sur la liste ! »

Derek marchait de long en large ses yeux luisant d'un rouge sang. Stiles l'observait un peu ahuri, ne sachant pour une fois pas quoi dire. Parce que Derek avait raison. Parce que tout était contre eux. Les circonstances ne pouvaient pas être plus mauvaises qu'en ce moment. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Non, les circonstances pouvaient être encore plus mauvaises, qu'elles l'étaient déjà.

Les choses pouvaient véritablement tourner au drame si Derek se laissait aller à cette relation et que les chasseurs le découvraient. Ils pouvaient utilisés Stiles comme appât. Si son père le découvrait il mettrait Derek en prison rapidement, s'il n'essayait pas de purement et simplement de l'abattre. Stiles reconnaissait que son père était un homme bon, mais il avait un sacré caractère et un sang assez chaud sur le sujet sensible qu'était son fils.

Et avec cette bête qui rôdait en ce moment si l'une de ces deux choses arrivait, cela ne pourrait qu'être négatif pour eux. Stiles eut un sourire désabusé et levant les yeux vit que Derek semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et l'observait.

« T'es juste en train de dire que tu peux pas être avec moi, hein ? C'est une façon un peu macho de me plaquer, en mettant en avant la partie je dois sauver le monde chérie, non ? Merde tu me plaque avant même qu'on soit sortie ensemble, c'est carrément pas banal. »

L'humour dans sa voix sonnait faux, comme le sourire sur son visage, mais c'était mieux que de se mettre à chialer comme un idiot pour avoir cru pendant une seconde, qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et puis Derek ne fit aucune remarque. Il se redressa juste du mur sur lequel il prenait appuie et s'approcha de Stiles.

« Désolé. »

Ce fut le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il restait là, les yeux toujours fixé sur Stiles. Ils restèrent ainsi un bonne minute ainsi, Derek observant Stiles qui lui-même gardait les yeux posé sur le mur. Finalement l'alpha fut le premier à bouger se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa démarche habituellement presque féline et imposante, mais rendu un peu raide à l'instant. Ce fut comme un déclique chez Stiles qui posa sa main sur son épaule au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre.

« Et si on les rayait un à un ?

_ Quoi ? Répondit Derek interloqué.

_ Tu as dis voilà un problème de réglé. Alors on pourrait les régler à la suite, non ? Les chasseurs ne seront pas éternellement sur notre dos et puis on va bien finir par réussir à s'occuper définitivement de cette saloperie, hein ? Les choses vont bien changées à un moment ou à un autre ? »

Stiles parlait vite prenant à peine son souffle, alors que l'incrédulité de Derek ne s'effaçait pas de ses traits. Mais quand elle le fit, son visage se fit dur.

« On va réussir à s'occuper de cette saloperie ? Certainement pas on parce que tu vas te tenir éloigné de cette chose, c'est clair ?

_ Je fais ce que je veux. Tu n'es ni mon alpha, ni mon père… ni mon petit ami. »

Stiles savoura le léger choc provoqué à sa dernière réplique, alors que le visage de Derek se fermait un peu plus.

« Quand tout sera fini…

_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je peux très bien mourir ? Que tu peux très bien mourir ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Stiles, gronda Derek.

_ Je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Je te signale que c'est moi qui ai vu ce mec se faire écraser sans pouvoir rien y faire ! Tu crois que ça m'a rien fait ? Je me rends parfaitement compte que ça n'a rien d'un jeu. Mais je veux croire qu'on s'en sortira tous. Qu'on y survivra tous. Et qu'après ça, que tu n'aura plus d'autre choix que de m'emmener à un rendez-vous, parce que même si on a déjà sans doute passé ce cap, je veux qu' tu m'emmène dans un super resto où je mangerais de la super bouffe à tes frais ! »

Stiles criait il le notait bien, mais n'y pouvait rien. Il avait l'impression que ses nerfs lâchaient complètement. Parce que Derek, ne voulait pas lui donner une chance, parce que sa vie foutait le camp, que les problèmes s'amassaient avec de moins en moins de solution et qu'il voyait des gens mourir autour de lui.

Alors il criait des bêtises mais aussi ses vraies sentiments et aussi sa peur que rien ne se passe bien et que quelqu'un ne se relève pas un jour ou l'autre. Sa vue se troublait, alors que son corps commençait à trembler, le froid se rappelant brusquement à sa mémoire. L'odeur du chlore envahit ses narines et c'était comme s'il était à nouveau dans cette piscine, le corps lourd et inerte de Derek pesant sur lui. Comme mort. Mais à cela s'ajoutait les cris désespérés de ce mécanicien qui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder sa mort venir. Ces cris de douleur et d'agonie tandis que lentement, très lentement son corps était compressé par deux barres de métal.

Stiles se courba, le manque d'oxygène enflammant ses poumons, la crise de panique enserrant ses griffes autour de lui. Ses jambes lâchèrent mais au lieu de rencontrer brutalement le sol, il se retrouva contre un torse chaud et entouré par des bras forts. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son souffle, la large main de Derek allant et venant sur son dos l'aidant beaucoup dans l'opération. Ses bras entourèrent automatiquement le cou du plus âgé quand celui-ci le souleva en douceur.

Le carrelage froid lui fit quelque peu reprendre pied, juste assez pour qu'il se comprenne qu'il était dansas salle de bain. Des bruits d'eau se firent entendre : d'abord la baignoire, puis la douche. Stiles aurait aimé questionné Derek pour comprendre ce qu'il fabriquait mais ne s'en sentit vraiment pas la force. Il eut pourtant un semblant de réaction quand Derek rentrant à nouveau dans son champ de vision, commença à le déshabiller. Mais toute résistance fut inutile et il finit nu dans les bras de l'alpha qui le fit entré sous une agréable douche tiède.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus chaude, mais dans un coin de son esprit engourdi les mots choc thermique dansèrent une ronde. Il se laissa manipuler, savonner comme une poupée de chiffon, toute dignité ou envie de se rebeller s'en allant dans le siphon et sous les mains fortes qui semblaient savoir où et comment frotter et masser chaque parcelle de son corps douloureux. Derek le sortie de la douche une petite dizaine de minute plus tard et l'immergea dans la baignoire rempli d'une eau agréablement chaude cette fois.

Stiles poussa un soupir de pure plaisir cette fois. La voix de Derek le fit brutalement redescendre du nuage neuf sur lequel il était perché.

« Ne t'endors pas. »

Ouvrant les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, il vit Derek torse nu le regarder avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit doucement encore incapable de parler suite à sa crise et appréciant cette léthargie bien heureuse. Derek hocha la tête et se mit à enlever son pantalon au grand intérêt de Stiles qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux cette fois. Sa pudeur semblait elle aussi totalement apathique. Quand Derek entra dans la douche Stiles ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant quelques minutes appréciant que le brun n'ait pas fermé le volet de plexiglas surement pour pouvoir le surveiller plus facilement. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit à première vu, habillé et emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit et le dernier des Hale entra une tasse fumante en main. Il eut l'air soulagé de le voir éveillé. Posant la tasse sur le chevet, il l'aida à se redresser.

« Du thé. Bois. »

Stiles rit un peu face à ces paroles hachées, mais pris le thé et en but une gorgé.

« Tu sais qu'il y a plus de caféine dans certain thé que dans le café ? Dit il la voix enroué et portant tous les signes de sa fatigue. Tu risque de m'empêcher de dormir avec ça.

_ C'est de la camomille. Et c'est juste pour être sûr que tu sois bien réchauffé. En plus, au vu de ton état de fatigue, il y a peu de chance que ça t'empêche de quoi que ce soit. »

Stiles hocha la tête, lui concédant le point. Il était à peu près sûr de pouvoir dormir même si une fanfare entière décidait de répéter dans sa chambre. Il songea un instant qu'il était surprenant de savoir que de la camomille avait pu se glisser dans leur cuisine. Surement une erreur lors de leurs achats.

« Tu serais près à attendre deux ans ? »

La question de Derek le prit au dépourvu et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour que son cerveau fatigué lui donne un semblant d'explication.

« L'âge légal ? Demanda-t-il et Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête. »

Stiles finit sa tasse de thé et la remit à Derek qui la posa sur le chevet. Il aida Stiles à se réinstaller sous les couvertures et le vit commencer à papillonner des yeux d'une façon assez adorable qui lui donnait un air encore plus jeune et fragile.

« Premièrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait attendre autant. Je suis sûr qu'une bonne discussion avec mon père donc avec 'la loi' de cette ville nous éviterait de te voir finir tes jours en prison, dit-il en baillant. Ensuite, s'il ne se montrait vraiment pas conciliant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'attendrais pas, fit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. J'ai attendu Lydia du secondaire jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, quand j'étais amoureux d'elle. Alors je t'attendrais plus s'il le faut… deux ans… pas beaucoup… Derek… »

Derek resta figé un moment face à cette déclaration qui n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était si bien suggéré… et Derek était assez sûr que jamais Stiles n'aurait lâché quelque chose comme ça s'il avait été un peu plus éveillé… Quoi que… il aurait pu, oui. Mais il s'en serait rendu compte la seconde suivante et n'aurait surement pas pris sommeil de cette façon.

Or son cœur battait d'une façon douce et régulière, son sommeil déjà profond. Derek s'autorisa un sourire teinté de tristesse, cherchant désespérément à éteindre cette flammèche de bonheur et d'espoir que ce garçon faisait naitre en lui. Stiles était trop jeune. Ses idées et son cœur changeraient avec le temps et Derek se retrouverait une nouvelle fois déçu, blessé et seul. Mais comment ne pas espéré en connaissant le caractère têtu et si loyal de Stiles ?

Derek soupira doucement et caressa la joue maintenant chaude et joliment rosé. Il se leva et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Des baisers léger, à peine des effleurements qui, il l'espérait, garderaient les cauchemars loin de Stiles au moins pour cette nuit. Sa main glissa doucement sur les cheveux courts, avant qu'il ne se détourne et marche vers la fenêtre. Avant de sauter et de disparaitre dans la nuit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la forme endormi, faisant taire ses regrets et ses envies qui luttaient dans sa tête et son cœur.

Stiles ne pouvait pas être sien.

Et il le savait.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'ai noté qu'il y avait des coupes lors des maj de cet OS sur le site. J'ai essayé de réparé ça du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais si vous vous rendez compte qu'il manque des bouts, faites le moi savoir. Merci ^^  
**

**Il y a une suite en préparation, mais elle sera un peu centré sur d'autres sujets et pourra être lu sans lien direct avec cette fic.  
**


End file.
